It's Only the Beginning - and a Mess has Begun
by ReadingWriting808
Summary: Lily Luna Potter finally gets to go to Hogwarts, but will she be overcome with new love and friendship? Lily/Lysander. This is a different title from "The First Year - and We're Already in a Mess"


Lily Luna Potter always wanted to go to Hogwarts. When her brothers, Albus and James, boarded the train 3 times before, she heard of all their tales and pranks. Albus had been sorted into Slytherin, but his family still loved him and he was in his 3rd year when Lily was able to arrive. Albus had made a friend, Scorpius Malfoy, in his year. Her parents, Harry Potter and Ginny Potter (nee Weasley), had a bit of a quarrel with his in their childhood. Scorpius was the son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy(nee Greengrass). She would be going to Hogwarts this year - and she was beyond ecstatic.

Lily had a lot of family. The Potter-Weasley family was large. To begin, there were her aunts and uncles, Hermione (Gryffindor) Ron (Gryffindor) George (Gryffindor) Angelina (Gryffindor) Percy (Gryffindor) Audrey (Muggle) Charlie (Gryffindor) Bill (Gryffindor) Fleur (Beauxbatons). There was also Aunt Gabrielle, Aunt Fleur's sister, but they didn't see each other as much. Then she had her cousins, Hugo (Gryffindor) Rose (Gryffindor) Fred II (Gryffindor) Roxanne (Slytherin) Molly (Hufflepuff) Lucy (Ravenclaw) Louis (Ravenclaw) Dominique (to be determined) and Victoire (Gryffindor). After, there were her family friends, Neville (Gryffindor) Hannah(Hufflepuff) Luna (Ravenclaw) Rolf (Hufflepuff) Seamus (Gryffindor) Lavender (Gryffindor) Dean (Gryffindor) and Parvati (Gryffindor). Finally, there were our family friends who are children. They are Alice (To be determined) Frank (Hufflepuff) Lysander (Gryffindor) Lorcan (Ravenclaw) Alyssa (Gryffindor) Ariana (Hufflepuff) Jake (Gryffindor) and Elizabeth - Liz for short-(Slytherin). Oh, and there was Teddy too, her godbrother, in Gryffindor.

So, yes. You could say she had a pretty big family. She lived in a colossal house down in Godric's Hollow. Her relatives lived all over the place, Charlie being in Romania, while Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis were always travelling between homes in France, England, and Egypt. Her family had always stayed in Godric's Hollow.

Lily woke with a start. Today was July 20th. The day she got her Hogwarts letter. She had a calendar on her bedside bulletin board crossing off the days until she could go to Hogwarts. She dressed hastily pulling on a crimson, strapless top and classic ripped jean shorts. She then grabbed her brush and started brushing her hair violently. When she had liked the amount of curls and had no tangles, she sprinted downstairs to find her mum."Whoa, What do we have here? Sprinting? You must be really excited. What's up?" her mum asked.

"Today. Breakfast. HOGWARTS LETTER!" Lily yelled excitedly.

"Morning Lilypad. You excited?" her dad asked from behind.

"Of course! Hogwarts is so soon!" Lily squealed. James and Albus came scrambling downstairs, still in their pyjamas.

"What the bloody hell is going on!?" James yelled. He was rubbing his eyes and seemed very tired.

"I GET MY HOGWARTS LETTER TODAY!" Lily squealed, jumping up and down.

"Bloody hell, Lily! That is NOT a valid reason to wake us up!" Albus stated.

"I didn't MEAN to wake you up!" Lily snapped back. James and Albus jumped her and pinned her to the floor, tickling her sides. "Aah! St-st-stop! Aaaah!" she laughed. They stopped and helped her back up under their mother's glare.

"James, Albus. She's just excited. It's not like you weren't ecstatic when you were going to get your letter." their father pointed out.

James shrugged. "I guess. Well, goodnight." he said and he and Albus walked back up to their rooms and fell asleep quickly.

"When will they learn?" Lily's mum asked, shaking her head.

All of a sudden, a brown, tawny owl flew into the house and dropped a letter into Lily's awaiting hands. She opened it excitedly and comprehended what it said and her eyes went wide.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

HEADMISTRESS: MINERVA MCGONAGALL

To Ms. Potter,

We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

Deputy Headmaster

Lily squealed. Today, her entire family would be going to The Burrow for a family dinner before Hogwarts.

Her family arrived at The Burrow to see her grandmum cooking and her grandad in their garage, looking at muggle objects. Just like always. Ron and Hermione's family was there already, as well as Bill and Fleur's, Percy and Audrey's, Neville and Hannah's, and Luna and Rolf's. That meant that Rose, Hugo, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Alice, Frank, Lysander, and Lorcan were also there.

"Lily!" Alice called, as she wrapped her in a tight embrace. Alice was her best friend and they were both very nervous about Hogwarts. At least the Sorting.

"Alice! Nice seeing you! So, how are you?" Lily asked politely.

"Excited, but really nervous. Mum and dad said that they didn't care which house I got into, but I have a feeling that they'd rather have me in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff like them. They were explaining, Gryffindor like dad or Uncle Harry and Ron or Aunt Hermione. Hufflepuff like mum, Ravenclaw for Aunt Luna(dad used to be mad for her), or Slytherin like Al, or Snape." Alice said nervously.

"Explained very wisely. I wouldn't mind any of the houses I guess." she said. Soon, everyone was there and Lily's grandmum called everyone for dinner. They talked animatedly with Dominique, Lily, and Alice, who all were going to Hogwarts soon.

Finally, it was 1 September. Everyone in the family had packed and raced to King's Cross to get there on time. All of the kids were boarding the train and said their last goodbyes before Christmas break, promising to write every week. Alice, Dominique, and Lily rushed to find a compartment. They couldn't find an empty compartment so they joined Lorcan and Lysander in theirs. No one ever really wanted to join them. They would go on about really cool monsters that are real and imaginary(to some people). They loved animals, just like their grandad, Newt Scamander. He was involved in a very big catastrophe in New York involving his magical suitcase opening and freeing all of his creatures into the streets.

"Hey Lysander, Lorcan." Lily, Alice, and Dominique greeted.

"Hey Lily, Alice, Dominique. Lily, you seem to be very flustered. The wrackspurts are swarming your head, just like how mum told us your father always had." Lorcan said. He had on a pair of spectrespecs. He obviously sensed the appearance of more wrackspurts as he looked at his own brother. Lily and Lysander just blushed. She felt a tickling feeling in her stomach.

"How are all of you? I know you must be pretty nervous about the Sorting." he said knowingly.

"Well, I'm pretty good. Just a bit nervous. I know my family will accept me anywhere though. All 4 houses are spread throughout our family circle anyway. You?" Lily replied and Dominique agreed.

"Everyone in this compartment is basically in the family circles. We're all friends. I'm fine though, thanks for asking." Alice said.

"I'm doing fine. The only thing is I can't figure out why there are so many wrackspurts in here. A thunderbird couldn't kill them all!" he said as they chuckled softly.

They finally arrived at Hogwarts and greeted Hagrid. He was also a family friend. "'Ello Lily! How's it going?" he asked.

"Well, Hagrid." she replied with a wide grin. She, Alice, and Dominique boarded their own boat. Riding along the lake, their eyes filled with wonder and curiosity. They saw the beautiful Hogwarts castle in the distance. They'd arrived and marched up the stairs to find Professor Longbottom, Alice's dad and their Uncle Neville.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. These are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. These houses are important as you will be staying in their dorms, taking classes with your house members, and stay in your house common room. This will be like your family. Each house has its own history of nobles and evils. While you are at Hogwarts, any good behavior and you will be awarded house points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose house points. The sorting will start in a few minutes." Professor Longbottom said as he walked out.

Lily, Alice, and Dominique squealed. They were going to be sorted very soon. They were pacing the room as Professor Longbottom walked back into the room and guided them into the Great Hall. Everyone's eyes were on them and Lily saw her brothers on the 2 opposite ends of the room. They waved at her and smiled as brightly as the could. She loved her brothers. They could be annoying, but they were there when you needed them.

"When I call your name, walk up here and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head." Professor Longbottom said. "Ariana Moors." A small girl with black hair and brown skin scurried up to the front.

"Hufflepuff!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

"Evangeline Jessilyn."

"Gryffindor!"

"Alice Longbottom."

"Gryffindor!" Alice sighed and her dad smiled at her brightly.

"Dominique Weasley."

"Gryffindor!" Alice and Lily smiled at her and she grinned wide.

"Lily Potter." A lot of people gasped. They hadn't known that a Potter would be joining them this year. Lily scrambled to the front and sat on the stool.

"Hmmmm. Another Potter, eh? Parents in Gryffindor, grandparents in Gryffindor, brother in Gryffindor, brother in Slytherin. There's a crave to be wanted and great, known. Hmmmm. You want Gryffindor, you say? Ok then, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said and everyone clapped as she joined the Gryffindor table with her friends.

"Great job, Lily!" James told her.

They marched up to the common room and ran into their dorm. In their dorm, they were greeted by Evangeline. "Hello, I'm Evangeline. I'm daughter to Elisa Jessilyn. She went to Ilvermorny. Mum was sorted into Thunderbird so I guessed if I followed in her footsteps, I would be a Gryffindor."

"Well, pleasure to meet you Evangeline." they said warmly.

That night, they stayed up until late at 2 am talking about Hogwarts and their families. By the end of the night, they were giggling everywhere. They finally fell asleep and rested. They would be beginning term the next day.

They ended their first classes and walked into the common room. Lysander was sitting there looking at his grandfather's book, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

"Hey Lily, Alice, Dominique, Evangeline." he said calmly without looking up from his book. He was definitely more like his mother. Aunt Luna was a very nice woman and she could always be counted on for anything.

"Hey, Ly. Got the wrackspurts out of your head?" Lily asked, jokingly. She loved chasing Nargles and wrackspurts with him and Lorcan. They were pretty fun.

"Nope. They seem to leave and then come back. They're here right now. I can sense them." he said confused.

"Well, it seems like I have a lot in my head too. I've gotten pretty good at sensing them." Lily said, smiling. Things were always so easy around him. He put on his spectrespecs and smiled.

"Yeah, Lils. Crowds of them around you." he said laughing. For a moment, they just stared at each other, smiling and blushing red enough to match Lily's hair. "You blushing Lils?" he said softly.

"You too, Ly. Did you see your face? It's about as red as my hair." she said and chuckled.

"Guys, I think I like Lysander Scamander." Lily found herself telling Alice, Dominique, and Evangeline that night. They were now in their 3rd year. None of them had really grown. They'd grown maybe 4 inches taller, which was good, but that was it. They all sighed.

"You don't think we know that already?" Alice said, laughing. "Why do you think Lorcan always says things about the wrackspurts. It's about time you realized that!"

"You should have seen how red your faces looked!" Dominique said, cracking up.

"What are you laughing about, Dom? Everyone knows you fancy Lorcan Scamander!" Evangeline said, teasingly. Dominique blushed crimson.

"Dom! You like Lorcan? And you never told us!?" Alice exclaimed, half yelling, half giggling.

"I could always sense the wrackspurts around when you two were in the same room!" Lily exclaimed, giggling loudly.

"Wow Lily! You're getting really good at that!" Evangeline said, Evangeline had always admired Lily's ability to sense the creatures Luna believes in, as if Lily was Luna's daughter.

"Lysander and Lorcan have been slowly helping me." she said, blushing.

"Oooh! I think he feels the same! Maybe we should talk to Lorcan! He should know who Lysander would like. Plus, it's like twin telepathy to know." Dominique said, instantly regretting what she had squealed.

"Someone wants to talk to Lorcan, don't they?!" Alice said, laughing to the point in which she was almost crying.

"Do not! This is about Lily and Lily and Lysander only!" Dominique replied, pretending to be offended.

"Relax, Dom. If you want to see Lorcan it's ok." Lily said in a motherly voice, causing Evangeline to laugh just as much as Alice.

The next day, the girls went to Lorcan. They thought, if anyone knew Lysander, it was Lorcan.

"Hey Lily, Alice, Dom, Evangeline! How are you all?" Lorcan asked.

"We're all good. Look, Lorcan. Ok so Lily likes your twin. Do you think you could help us bring them together?" Alice said, Lily blushing at the middle part.

"Aww. Lily Luna! You never told us you liked him!" he said,"but of course I'll help. I know for a fact that Lysander likes you. Why do you think I keep asking about the wrackspurts everywhere?" he said, smirking.

Alice started softly chuckling. "So that's why you ALWAYS mention it. I never would have guessed."

"Well, us Lovegood people are smarter than we seem. Mum was always just as sane as Uncle Harry, she never lies. She helped him produce a patronus, led him to something he needed, and she speaks pretty wisely. Lily, she is your namesake. How do you think she earned that?" Lorcan said, obviously proud of his mum.

"Of course I'm proud of her. She is an AMAZING person." Lily replied, proud as well.

"Okay, so what are we going to do about Lysander?" Lorcan asked.

"We came up with a plan. All we need you to do is bring Lysander to the Room of Requirement on Halloween, telling him that there is a party there. Bring him 10 minutes after the feast. Oh. And we need you to get him to tell you how he feels about Lily." Evangeline said, making herself crystal clear.

"Got it. I'll probably record the words today. I'll have it to you by the 29th." he said, they all nodded with understanding.

 _How the bloody hell am I supposed to get Lysander to express his feelings?_ Lorcan thought to himself. He always knew that Lily and Lysander liked each other. Today was only the 12th, so he had plenty of time.

By the 16th, Lorcan had a Muggle recording contraption and walked up to his brother.

"Hey Lysander! Mind talking to me quickly?" Lorcan asked, coolly.

"Nah. What's up?" Lysander asked.

"I have a plan to get you together with Lily." Lorcan replied, seriously.

"Really?! What is it?" Lysander asked questioningly and excited.

"Well, I want you to record how you feel about Lily and I have the rest locked up. Her friends agreed on the plan as well." Lorcan said, using improv and making up every word he said. Well, some part of it was true.

"Ok." Lysander said simply, beaming brightly. Lysander knew that if Lorcan was lying, he would know. There was some sort of twin telepathy between the two that they couldn't explain.

Today was Halloween. Right before the feast. They would be seeing Lysander very soon and attempting to get him and Lily together. Hopefully, their plan wouldn't go wrong. Lily was a bundle of nerves as they finished decorating and hid behind the doors, in her assigned area.

Lysander walked into the room and approached Lorcan. "Hey, Lorcan. Where's Lily?"

"She should be coming soon," he replied. As soon as he said that, Lily walked out of her post and to her friends. Suddenly, all was quiet and Lysander's voice came erupting around them. "Lily, you are life itself. You really are like a lily. Elegant, beautiful, shining, bright, I could go on and on about you. You're smart, pretty, wonderful . . . all a guy could ever dream of and more. You are the rain, and you know how much I love the rain. You are definitely hard to talk about, as words can't even describe you. They'd just underrate you and I wouldn't want to do that! I've always known how special you are. Yours if you want, Lysander Scamander." A chain of motions suddenly happened. Other students were actually there, it wouldn't go well if it hadn't looked like a party. A girl known as Kara Davies burst into tears as she had liked Lysander a lot. Lily grabbed Lysander by the face and smashed their lips together in a full on snog, sending sparks flying and adrenaline rushing through both. Lorcan, Evangeline, Alice, and Dominique simply chuckled. The lot (bar Kara, Lysander, LIly, Lorcan, Evangeline, Alice, and Dominique) were either smirking or smiling. Most of them doing the latter.

6 years later, Lily had been walking down the aisle with her father on her side, Lysander, James, Albus, and Lorcan facing her. Evangeline Dominique, and Alice facing her, smiling, on the other side of the boys. The time seemed to fly by before they heard, "You may now kiss the bride." They jumped at each other and snogged forever after as husband and wife.

 **REALLY sorry if there are ANY grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm usually good at things like these, as i love to write. This is my first fanfic, so please don't be mean! Reviews, likes, thanks! Have a nice day!**

 **~Books**


End file.
